


Preachers Usually Frown

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:14:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 30
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23326840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: ''Porcupines aren't fussy eaters,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Amos.





	Preachers Usually Frown

I never created Superman TAS.

''Porcupines aren't fussy eaters,'' Supergirl said as she smiled near Amos and he refused to eat stew near the porcupine wandering by garbage.

THE END


End file.
